


Genius

by AutumnalBloom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Fluff, Grand Gestures, M/M, Science Bros, Science Bros Week, Science Bros Week 2018, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalBloom/pseuds/AutumnalBloom
Summary: Bruce doesn't think he's a genius. Not because he isn't smart, but because that comes from some positive impact on the world. Tony is determined to prove him wrong.





	Genius

Tony watched Bruce work. Watched how his long fingers played the holoscreens like a piano, and how when he looked down, his glasses would slip - the man would correct them and never even notice. "You know," Tony said softly, almost afraid to disturb the reverie that was Bruce Banner. "You're a genius." 

And just like that, it was gone. Bruce froze, and without even blushing or giving it a second thought, the man shook his head. "No, I'm not. Just a fucked up kid from Ohio who the military thought would be of some use." He glanced over at Tony. The man looked like Bruce had kicked him. Bruce's face softened. "I'm sorry, Tones. I just have a hard time accepting compliments." All his life, it meant that someone either wanted something from him or wanted to get close enough to hit him. 

"It's nothing personal." 

The engineer shrugged. "I just felt like you should know. Everybody calls me a genius but just think about everything you've done. Nobody recognizes it because you never patent your work. If you did, you'd be as famous as I am." 

Bruce chewed his lip. "I'm not in it for the fame. Or money. Frankly, I'd rather be left alone." He turned back to face the holoscreen. "That's better for everyone involved." 

Tony knew that Bruce was probably right, but he didn't care. Come hell or high water, he was going to make the man recognize his own genius as a positive. Not as the negative it had been for so very long. Bruce had changed since his childhood and his early adulthood. He wasn't the man who couldn't control his anger. Bruce controlled his temper better than anyone else Tony knew. The difference was that when he /was/ angry, he showed it a little differently. Big green monster and all. That didn't make him a bad person. 

\--

The next time Tony called Bruce a genius, it was at a charity gala. In front of about six hundred or so people. Bruce hadn't wanted to attend, but it was for his favorite cause - the environment. How could he say no? The money was for many purposes, from providing alternatives to coal-fired stoves to ocean preservation. It was like Tony had custom-designed the event to fit his interest. And as Bruce was about to find out, Tony had. 

Tony stepped on stage, and a sign above him unfurled. "Welcome everyone, to the first annual Doctor Bruce Banner Charity Gala. Tonight, we're here to help the environment and honor the contributions that our dear friend Doctor Banner has made." As Bruce looked around, he realized that all of the people present were colleagues, past or present. He even recognized a few professors from his time at Oxford with Tony.

"And," Tony continued, "I'm proud to announce the Bruce Banner Foundation, dedicated to a wide range of topics that all center on one thing. For many years of his life, Bruce has dedicated himself to improving peoples lives. On a small scale around the world, and on a larger scale through his new projects. During his time at the tower, Bruce has developed nearly twenty new products. You might wonder why you haven't heard of any of these new things, everything from vaccines to water filters. That's because Bruce hasn't patented any of them. Instead, he found charities to partner with and granted them rights instead." Tony could barely believe it himself.

"I know, he's going to beat me out on the philanthropist title if I'm not careful." Tony looked at Bruce for a few moments, regaining the man's focus. "There are many titles that Bruce deserves. Genius, philanthropist...maybe not a playboy, but I'm working on that one." The crowd laughed. "But most of all, I'm proud to call Doctor Banner my friend." 

Bruce didn't know what to say. There was a part of him that his father had left in him so long ago, that he didn't deserve such kind words. That he wasn't anything but a freak. Right now, that part felt quieter. In front of all these people, Tony had stood up for him. Not for Hulk, but for Banner. Not only that, but Tony had done it in a way he knew Bruce would accept. A charity foundation that would /help/ people. Tony was looking at him expectantly. There was a pregnant pause. Bruce wasn't so great with public speaking. Back in college, he'd given a few presentations...but that was to a crowd of fifty. Not six hundred. "Uh, thank you, everyone, for coming tonight. And thank you to Tony. As far as grand gestures go, I think this one takes the cake." He chuckled awkwardly. "It's way better than that boat you bought me. Or the island," The crowd laughed, and Bruce continued. "Really, though, Tony. This is more than anything I ever could've asked for." His eyes softened. "Thank you. Everything you said about me, it means a lot. You're my friend too." 

\----

There was really just one problem with their relationship. Tony wanted to be more than Bruce's friend. He felt like more than Bruce's friend. They were platonic soulmates, fit together like two peas in a pod. Both men had their issues, a hell of a lot of therapy appointments, and the same sense of humor. They got each other. Knew each other and trusted one another completely. Tony had a hole in his chest, Bruce had an excitable id. That was okay. When Tony had a bad day, Bruce made that Dum-E didn't put anything poisonous in his smoothie and brought him his weighted blanket. When Bruce had a bad day, Tony would read The Hobbit to him, and Bruce would lean against his chest. He'd run his hands through the chemist's soft curls until the anxiety melted away, sometimes for hours or an entire day. It felt like they were already dating. Just hadn't made it official or, y'know, actually gone on a date.

Today, he was going to try to change that relationship status. It was a significant risk. If he fucked up, then he'd be lucky to have Bruce as a friend. If it went well though, if it went well, he'd have a date with Bruce. That was worth the chance.

Tony walked to Bruce's lab with a cup of his favorite masala chai. The man was bent over one of his beakers, clean white lab coat clashing with his dark purple shirt. That sexy purple shirt. Tony knew the reasoning behind it too, and that made him love the man even more. Despite his genius, he was also an adorable dork. "Hey, Einstein. I brought you some tea." Tony was still a few steps away. Just to keep from startling him, Tony always announced himself. Bruce did the same thing. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to go someplace with me tonight. As an uh," Tony's tongue felt limp and useless. Fuck, what was the word? His mind was blank. This had started so well. "An uh, y'know, that - the thing. That people do?" 

Bruce turned and smirked just a little. "A date?" When Tony nodded, his smile disappeared. That was something to think about. "I will, but...I'd like to set a few boundaries first. If that's okay with you Tony, then I'd be happy to go out with you." 

Tony nodded. It made him feel a little silly. But this was how mature relationships went, right? "Sure. Why don't we do that now? We can both have some rules, I think that's fair. So...I keep my shirt on at night. No touching my chest, please. It's okay to make me go to bed if I need it, even if I argue." Tony hesitated. "And I don't like being in the dark. Literally, not metaphorically. Is that okay?" He let out a breathy laugh.

"I think I've told you more in five minutes than I have in eight years with my therapist." 

Bruce laughed. "Yeah, I get that." He ran a hand through his curls. "So for me, uh..." He looked down. "This one might be a deal breaker. No sex yet. Not until I know it's safe, alright? So do us both a favor and try to stay away from heavy petting too, or it'll be impossible for the both of us." Bruce didn't want to risk hurting Tony, and until he was sure, it was better just to stay away. "Don't press me on my childhood." That one was self-explanatory.

There was one more that was a lot harder for him to say. This had taken him years of confidence-building and self-respect to tell his future partner. "Don't hit me, or grab me. I trust you, Tony, I know you'd never hurt me, but tell me before you touch someplace new. Agreed?" 

Tony was so proud of him. That he was willing to establish boundaries. "Agreed, I think we should both stick to that policy. It's a damn good one." He smiled. "Now, about where we're going tonight. I thought we could drive up to the country and watch the stars have a picnic." It was hard to resist Bruce, but he'd survive. If he went the rest of his life without ever making out with Bruce...just the company would be enough. Knowing that he loved Bruce, and the scientist loved him too.

"Mars is going to be visible tonight, and I've got some great cheese I've been saving for a special occasion." Tony had some wine too, but Bruce didn't like booze. He'd save it for another day, with another person. Maybe Natasha or Pepper.

Bruce smiled. "That sounds great Tony. I'll be ready at about.." He checked his watch. "Seven-thirty." About four hours from now. It would give him time to prepare both mentally and physically. He'd need every minute. Bruce, a rather dull man from Ohio, was going on a date with Tony Stark. Life sure had taken him some strange places.

\---

The stars were beautiful. As a compromise, Tony had left the lantern on low. He'd also brought along a traveling telescope, so they could both see the red planet. Bruce was more interested in the constellations that were visible. 

Tony was watching Bruce again. The man was smiling this time, as he looked through the telescope and up to the stars. It was a little sad for his liking, but Bruce seemed amazingly handsome in the warm lantern light. "Y'know," Tony began softly. "You're a genius." 

Bruce moved away from the telescope and sat down next to Tony. "You've called me that three times in the last month if you count the Einstein this morning. At first, I was kind of upset that you'd even think of calling me a genius. With all the bad I've done, it didn't feel like any good I ever did would balance it out." He sighed softly. "But Tony...I must be a genius to agree to go out with you. Because I've never met anyone so wonderful in my life."

As though Tony was made of glass, Bruce wrapped an arm around the man and pulled him close. "May I kiss you, Doctor Stark?" Bruce whispered, looking into his maple-syrup eyes.

Tony nodded a little. His entire body felt warm. Bruce was so close. "Of course, Doctor Banner." He whispered back, then closed the distance between them. At the same time, their lips came together into a kiss that had been a lifetime in the making. Both of them on parallel paths, never intersecting until now. Tony wrapped both arms around the chemist and didn't let go. Didn't end the kiss until they were both panting, smiling like goofs. "I thought you said no heavy petting, Doctor Banner." 

Bruce looked a little sheepish. "Well...I suppose we aren't the type of men to follow the rules."


End file.
